FORTUNE COOKIES? IchiRuki Vers
by Kuro Shiina
Summary: Fortune Cookies Ichiruki Vers. Bercerita tentang seorang gadis yang memanfaatkan sepotong kue untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya. Twoshoot IchiRuki/AU/Etisi. Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

_Bleach punya om **Tite Kubo**, sampai kalian menemukan hurup N di bungkus permen YOSA_ pun Bleach tidak mungkin jadi milik saya._

* * *

**Kuro Shiina**

**Proudly Present.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FORTUNE COOKIES?**

**(Ichiruki Vers)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Sesuai persepsi kalian masing-masing**

**Warning : OoC, AU, Typos, miss typo gaje, etisi.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Sedikit terinsfirasi dari twitpik punya orang_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Baca dulu, kalau ga suka? Ga usah dilanjutin!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rukia kuchiki adalah seorang sisiwi tingkat dua di KHS kepanjangan dari Karakura High School. Rukia adalah gadis remaja yang ceria, energik, baik dan cerewet tidak seperti gadis remaja yang lainnya yang sangat suka merias diri Rukia adalah gadis yang sangat cuek dengan penampilannya dia tidak tomboy hanya saja entahlah aku juga bingung mengatakannya..

Saat ini Rukia sedang galau tingkat dewa pasalnya sekarang dia sedang jatuh cinta pada Ichigo Kurosaki murid popular di sekolahnya. Dia bertemu dengan Ichigo pertama kali yaitu pada saat penerimaan siswa baru di KHS. Awalnya Rukia mengira Ichigo itu adalah kakak tingkat yang akan menjadi mentor para murid baru, namun ternyata dugaannya itu salah saat dirinya melihat Ichigo berbaris rapi dengan para siswa baru yang lain.

Sejak saat itulah Rukia menyukai Ichigo, namun dia bersikap seperti biasa saja. Dia tak ingin dijauhi oleh Ichigo karena memiliki perasaan konyol ini. Dia tidak menyukai Ichigo karena tampang dan status sosialnya namun karena pribadi Ichigo yang tertutup, sangat misterius Rukia suka itu. Apalagi ternyata mereka sekelas sebangku pula namun Rukia tidak berani mengutarakannya juga, karena dia tidak punya nyali dan mental baja ketika dia ditolak oleh Ichigo.

Rukia sering berpikir apa kelebihan yang dia punya, apakah kecerdasan? Ah tidak, Rukia masih kalah dengan Ishida Uryu yang menjadi juara olimpiade Sains Nasional yang kebetulan kelasnya sebelahan dengan kelas Rukia . Olahraga? Jangan harap disuruh lari dilapangan saja oleh oleh Ukitake-sensei dia suka beralasan kakinya sakit maka dengan tanpa bertanya lagi Rukia diperkenankan untuk tidak mengikuti jam olahraga. Penampilan? tidak usah ditanya lagi apa yang menarik dari penampilannya coba? Dia kurus, berdada rata, dan juga pendek. Tuh kan tidak menarik.

Dibandingkan orang lainnya adakah yang bisa dia banggakan? Apakah dirinya layak untuk mencintai Ichigo yang notabene lelaki populer disekolahnya. Dibandingkan Orihime dan Rangiku yang dijuluki cewe tercantik di KHS dia bagai upik abu yang tak akan dilirik oleh sang pangeran, begitu kira-kira.

Rukia menghentikan langkahnya saat kakinya tak sengaja menginjak kertas yang entah apa itu. Karena penasaran Rukia memungut kertas itu kemudian membaca tulisan yang tertera di sana.

**Cara mudah membuat lelaki pujaanmu menjadi pacarmu:**

**1\. Datanglah ke cafe kami lalu beli kue di cafe kami**

**2\. Berikanlah kue itu pada lelaki pujaanmu sambil berkata ****"Terimalah kue ini jika kue ini rasanya enak maka kau harus menerimaku jadi pacarmu"**

**3\. Kue di cafe kami rasanya enak jadi pasti lelaki itu menerimamu**

***Jika lelaki itu menolaknya maka datanglah lagi ke cafe kami, kami akan memberikan secangkir kopi secara cuma-cuma untuk disiramkan pada wajah lelaki itu**

**Jika anda berminat datanglah ke cafe kami Cafe Hollow Jl. Karakura No.3**

**Buka setiap hari dari jam 10.00 am- 10.00 pm.**

**.**Diskon 50% bagi pengunjung yang datang lebih dari satu kali**

*****Kalimat di nomor 2 yang digaris bawahi adalah mantra ajaibnya **

**Sampai jumpa di Cafe kami ^_^**

**Sign,**

**Hollows.**

Rukia mengernyitkan alisnya heran, sedikit tak percaya akan apa yang dituliskan dalam brosur itu.

_Hanya orang bodoh yang percaya tapi, ide ini cukup kreatif juga untuk menarik pelanggan._

Membuang kertas brosur itu pada tong sampah, Rukia kembali berjalan menuju halte bus.

…

Saat ini rukia telah berdiri disebuah bangunan sebut saja sebuah cafe yang bernuansa ghotic eksteriornya dicat dengan warna hitam dengan kesan terbakar disebelah kirinya dengan satu ornamen berbentuk topeng hollow pada bagian depan cafe itu. Diatasnya terukir nama cafe tersebut yaitu Hollow Cafe namanya sangat cocok dengan warna hitam yang menghiasi hampir seluruh bagian cafe. Meskipun Rukia belum masuk kedalam cafe namun dia bisa melihat bagian dalam cafe dengan sangat jelas karena cafe itu dindingnya terbuat dari kaca sehingga cafe itu terlihat transparan(?).

Tunggu! Bukannya Rukia tidak percaya pada brosur itu ya? Kok dia bias ada di sini?

**Flashback**

Setelah membaca brosur yang mengiklankan kue aneh itu, Rukia jadi kepikiran. Sepertinya bukan ide buruk kalau dirinya membeli kue itu untuk diberikan pada Ichigo? Hitung-hitung sebagai media penyampaian perasaannya pada Ichigo, iya ga? Sudah terlalu lama Rukia memendam perasaannya untuk Ichigo, kalau tidak disampaikan sekarang bias meledak. Baiklah, sebentar lagi dirinya akan mengutarakan perasaannya pada Ichigo. Sekarang hal pertama yang harus dilakukannya adalah membeli kue itu dulu. Maka tanpa berpikir dua kali Rukia langsung menuju café Hollow biarpun tempatnya bertolak belakang dengan rumah Rukia.

Tunggu! kalau dia pergi ke café itu sama saja dengan menjilat ludah sendiri. Bukankah tadi Ruki tidak percaya dengan brosur itu ya? Rukia juga bilang hanya orang bodoh yang percaya. Berarti dia …. dong? Ah peduli amat, orang ga ada yang tau kok.

**Flashback End**

Dengan meyakinkan diri bahwa apa yang dia pilih adalah benar maka dengan satu tarikan nafas Rukia berjalan untuk masuk kedalam cafe tersebut. Saat pertama kali Rukia menginjakkan kakinya disana, dia sedikit merasa risih atas interiornya yang serba menyeramkan dengan ornamen kepala tengkorak disetiap sudutnya. Jika diluar cafe hanya ada satu ornamen topeng hollow saja namun didalamnya, sejauh mata memandang hanya topeng hollow yang akan kau lihat.

Suasana cafe itu sangat ramai banyak anak sekolah seperti dirinya yang menjadi pengunjung di cafe itu. Para butler sangat sibuk meladeni para pelanggan yang tidak ada habisnya. Yang unik di cafe ini tidak ada meja dan kursi seperti cafe pada umumnya cafe ini hanya menyediakan counter untuk kita memesan pesanan dan cara pesannya pun unik kita seperti sedang berada di bank kita akan diberi nomor urut untuk bisa memesan makanan disini saat nomor kita dipanggil itulah saatnya untuk kita mendapatkan makanan yang kita pesan, bingung? Sama aku juga. Kalau kau ingin tahu datang saja langsung kesini.

"Halo kakak cantik, selamat siang," sapa seorang butler yang berpenampilan aneh memakai topeng diwajahnya.

"O-oh, selamat siang," jawab Rukia jujur dia sedikit kaget dengan sapaan tiba-tiba dari butler Hollow yang sepertinya paling santai dari butler yang lain.

"Kau mau pesan fortune cookies kan?" Tanya butler itu yang diketahu bernama Tobi yang tertera jelas pada name tag yang tersemat di dada kirinya.

Fortune Cookies apa itu? Kue berbentuk hati yang didalamnya terdapat kertas ramalan seperi lagu dari idol grup yang mempunyai saudara dimana-mana, itu bukan? Tanya Rukia dalam hati.

"Bukan fortune Cookies yang itu," jawab Tobi membuat Rukia heran kenapa dia bisa tahu apa yang ada dipikirannya, begitu pikir Rukia dalam hati.

"Fortune Cookies ini bukan fortune Cookies biasa Fortune Cookies ini bisa mbuat gebetanmu bisa menjadi pacarmu," terang Tobi panjang lebar.

_Oh kue yang itu ya._

"Iya, aku mau pesan fortune Cookies," jawab Rukia mengiyakan.

"Sudah kuduga wajah-wajah sepertimu pasti datang kesini untuk membeli kue itu berharap dengan memberikan kue itu pada pujaan hatinya pujaan hatinya akan menerimanya menjadi pacarnya." Tebak Tobi tepat sasaran.

"Tapi jika aku boleh jujur kau pasti akan datang lagi kesini untuk mendapat secangkir kopi garatis," lanjut Tobi kemudian.

"Kau benar, aku pasti datang lagi kesi- eh tidak aku tidak akan kesini lagi kok." Jawab Rukia dengan yakin, Rukia sedikit tersinggung dengan perkataan Tobi yang secara tidak langsung bilang kalau Rukia akan ditolak oleh lelaki pujaannya yaitu Ichigo.

"Yeah terserah kakak sajalah," kata Tobi kemudian biarpun gayanya congkak tapi kata-katanya menyayat hati.

"Hampir lupa, ini nomor antrianmu semoga beruntung," kata Tobi sambil berlalu menuju pelanggan lain yang baru datang ke kafe ini.

Rukia mendesah dalam hati kenapa arus nomor 150 sih itukan masih lama sekarang saja baru nomor 104 berarti dia harus menunggu 46 orang lagi dong, uh lamaaaaa banget. Eh tapi demi cinta apa sih yang engga, bener ga?

Maka dengan sabar Rukia menunggu gilirannya sambil berdiri karena tadi sidah aku bilangkan kalau di cafe ini tak ada kursinya. Kebayang ga? Rukia sudah berdiri disana selama 55 menit, pegel broh. Tapi kau harus tetap semangat Rukia demi cinta ini tidak ada artinya.

Akhirnya setelah berdiri selama 1 jam lebih 59 menit 21 detik nomor antriannya dipanggil juga maka dengan semangat 48 Rukia langsung menuju counter yang berjarak 10 langkah dari jaraknya berdiri. Setelah sampai disana Rukia disebut dengan senyum manis dari butler yang menjaga counter itu..

"Hai cantik kau mau pesan fortune cookies?" Tanya Grimjoww butler berwajah tampan itu pada Rukia .

"Iya, aku mau pesan fortune cookies."

"Mau rasa apa? Strawberri ada, coklat ada, vanila ada, moka ada semuaaaanya ada .." Jelas Sasori panjang sekali menyebutkan semua rasa fortune cookiesnya yang dijual di cafe Akatsuki dengan gaya uncle Muhto yang jualan teh tarik dikampung durian runtuh.

"Aku pesan rasa strawberry saja,"

"Baiklah ini dia fortune cookies rasa strawberry milikmu semoga beruntung," Kata Grimjoww sambil memberikan pesanannya pada Rukia . Ternyata fortune cookies itu bentuknya seperti cup cake biasa hanya saja kertas kuenya bertuliskan fortune cookies. Setelah membayar kuenya Rukia langsung pergi meninggalkan cafe itu untuk pulang kerumahnya. Besok pagi dia akan langsung memberikannya pada Ichigo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dalam perjalanan pulang Rukia bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah Ichigo akan menerima fortune cookiesnya ini? Sepertinya Tobi benar dia pasti akan datang ke cafe itu lagi untuk mengambil secangkir kopi gratis yang diberikan oleh Hollow cafe, tapi dia tidak akan menyiramkannya pada Ichigo dia akan menyiramkannya pada wajahnya sendiri agar dirinya sadar untuk tidak menaruh hati pada lelaki sempurna seperti Ichigo.

Bagai air dan minyak perbedaan mereka, jika saja ini iklan mie instan Rukia akan berkata 'perbedaan itu bagai air dan minyak sulit bersatu tapi bisa berdampingan.' tapi ini kehidupan nyata apa bisa seperti itu juga ya? Ah kenapa dia jadi orang yang pesimis sih? Ayo Rukia kau harus optimis, ganbatte kudasai Ruki-chan!

_Tapi aku juga tak yakin sih Ichigo bakal menerimamu Rukia, secara Ichigo itu banyak yang suka pasti banyak sekali yang akan menjadi sainganmu dari mulai kouhaimu sampai senpaimu pasti akan menjadi sainganmu. Dan pasti mereka semua itu lebih baik darimu, kalau menurutku kau tak usah mengutarakan perasaanmu pada Ichigo dengan semua ini saja kau sudah merasa senang bisa sekelas dengannya bahkan duduk bersebelahan dengannya._

_Kalian sudah dekat biarpun dekat disini hanya sebatas teman tapi harusnya kau cukup dengan itu. Apa kau tidak membayangkan bagaiman reaksinya saat kau yang bersikap seolah kau tidak tertarik padanya mendadak bilang kau ingin dia menerimamu jadi pacarnya? Bukankah selama ini Ichigo dekat denganmu karena kau lah satu-satunya perempuan yang tidak menyukai Ichigo? Mungkin setelah ini dia akan menjauhimu karena menganggapmu sama seperti fans girlsnya yang lain, kau mau seperti itu?_

Tapi menurutku Saki kau tidak perlu menuruti pikiran negatifmu itu yang membuatmu menyesal seumur hidup. Ikutilah kata hatimu jangan sampai kau menyesal karena pikiran negatifmu itu. Kenapa kau takut ditolak? Bukankah penolakan itu mebuatmu tahu jalan selanjutnya yang bakal kau ambil dari pada kau hanya berspekulasi dengan sisi dirimu yang lain? Jadi Kau pilih mana Rukia ? Kau pilih sisi negatifmu yang menguasaimu atau memilih kata hatimu saja? Atau tidak keduanya?

"Aaaahhhhh aku bingung," teriak Rukia tiba-tiba sambil mengacak-ngacak surai ravennya. Semua orang yang kebetulan lewat disana merasa heran dengan kelakuan Rukia ada yang kasihan ada juga yang menganggap Rukia tak waras. Rukia yang sadar akan itu segera bersikap seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa merapikan rambutnya yang acak-acakan tangan Rukia kembali berjalan dengan santai menuju halte bus.

Namun sesuatu menghentikan langkahnya di depan sana terlihat sesosok makhluk berpakaian sama seperti dirinya hanya saja bawahannya yang berbeda jika Rukia memakai rok makhluk itu memakai celana yang sepertinya sedang menunggu bus sama seperti dirinya. Kenapa dia harus ada disana sih? Apakah Rukia harus berbalik arah lalu kembali ke sini saat orang itu sudah tidak ada lagi di sana? Namun itu tidak mungkin terjadi karena sepertinya makhluk itu telah melihat Rukia yang sedang berdiri mematung sekitar lima meter dari jaraknya berdiri. Maka mau tidak mau Rukia berjalan menghampiri Ichigo.

"Ichigo? Kenapa kau belum pulang?" Tanya Rukia sekedarnya untuk mengalihkan rasa gugupnya.

"Aku habis dari toko buku, kau sendiri?" Tanya Ichigo balik.

"A-ano..i-itu..aku- um habis dari rumah saudara," bohong Rukia . Mana mungkin kan kalau dia bilang bahwa dia habis dari cafe akatsuki untuk membeli fortune cookies yang akan dia berikan pada Ichigo. Itu sama saja menggali kuburanmu sendiri.

"Apa bungkusan yang kau bawa itu?" Tanya Ichigo lagi sambil menunjuk kantong kertas yang isinya adalah fortune cookies dari Cafe Hollow.

"Ah..ini...umm...tidak bukan apa-apa kok." Jawab Rukia bohong, lagi.

"Benarkah?" Desak ichigo pada Rukia . Oh ya mungkin kalian akan bertanya-tanya dalam hati , kok Ichigo kepo banget sih sama orang lain? Ichigo yang notabene orang yang sangat cuek dengan keadaan sekitar menjadi orang yang ingin serba tahu? Jawabannya hanya tuhan dan Ichigo sendirilah yang tahu.

"Sebenarnya ini untukmu," putus Rukia akhirnya sambil menyerahkan bungkusan itu pada Ichigo, namun Rukia tidak mengatakan mantra ajaibnya.

Dengan mengangkat sebelah alisnya pertanda bingung, Ichigo tidak lantas menerima pemberian dari Rukia itu. Dia memperhatian Rukia yang saat ini sedang menunduk dalam dengan tangan yang menyodorkan bungkusan sehingga Ichigo tidak dapat melihat wajah Rukia .

"Ini hanya kue kok bukan racun," jelas Rukia pada Ichigo karena melihat gelagat Ichigo yang sepertinya curiga dengan isi bungkusan ini.

Kue? Untuk apa Rukia memberinya kue? Dia kan tidak sedang ulang tahun pasti ada sesuatu, pikir Ichigo.

"Hn." Jawab Ichigo ambigu sambil menerima bungkusan dari Rukia .

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya, bis ku sudah datang sampai besok Ichigo," pamit Rukia , buru-buru dia masuk kedalam bus meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih harus menunggu busnya sekitar lima menit lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Didalam bus Rukia mengira-ngira apa Ichigo akan memakan kue itu ya? Bagaimana kalau dia tidak memakannya? Tapi Ichigo telah menerima kuenya apa mereka sekarang sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih? Meskipun Rukia tidak mengucapkan mantra ajaibnya tapi yang paling penting Ichigo menerima kue itu 'kan?

Tunggu dulu, Ichigo 'kan tidak tahu tentang fortune cookies itu sehinnga Ichigo menerima kue itu. Seandainya Ichigo tahu tentang fortune cookies ini apakah Ichigo tetap akan menerima kuenya? Sepertinya tidak. Jadi semua yang telah dia lakukan hari ini sia-sia ya?

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian akhirnya bis yang ditumpangi Rukia berhenti di halte yang berjarak 100 meter dari rumahnya. Dengan lesu dia turun dari bis kemudian berjalan menuju rumahnya.

"Tadaima," ucap Rukia saat sudah berada didepan rumahnya.

"Okaeri," jawab seseorang dari dalam diiringi langkah kaki yang mendekat kearah pintu.

Ceklek.

Pintupun terbuka menampilkan ibunda Rukia yang tengah mengenakan apron, sepertinya ibunya baru selesai memasak makan malam.

"Kenapa kau pulang telat Rukia-chan?" Tanya Kanae Kuchiki kepada anak bungsunya ini.

Rukia tidak menjawabnya Rukia langsung memeluk ibunya menumpahkan semua beban yang ada pada pundaknya. Mendapat reaksi putri bungsunya yang berbeda dari biasanya Kanae tidak bertanya lagi dia balik memeluk Rukia sambil mengelus sayang rambut pendek putrinya. Sebagai seorang ibu Kanae tahu tentang apa yang tengah terjadi pada putrinya meskipun Rukia tidak cerita. Naluri seorang ibu itu sangat tajam semua orang tahu itu.

"Baiklah, ayo kita masuk ibu sudah memasakkan makanan kesukaanmu sebelum ayahmu menghabiskan semuanya,"

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini keluarga Kuchiki sedang melakukan ritual makan malamnya menu makan malam kali ini sedikit mewah dari biasanya.

"Rukia , bagaimana harimu disekolah?" Tanya sang kepala keluarga Sugiro Kuchiki kepada anak bungsunya memecah keheningan. Di keluarga ini makan malam dijadikan sebagai momen untuk memberikanperhatian kepada anggota keluarga yang lain.

"Biasa saja tidak ada yang menarik," jawab Rukia seadanya sambil memainkan sumpit miliknya.

"Tapi hari ini lebih buruk dari biasanya," lanjut Rukia kemudian.

"Kenapa? Ada seseorang yang mengganggumu?" Tanya Kanae yang dari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan interaksi antara ayah dan anak perempuannya.

"Tidak, hanya saja hari ini banyak sekali tugas rumah yang harus dikerjakan," bohong Rukia lagi dan lagi. Biarpun dengan keluarga tapi Rukia tidak berani terus terang soal kisah asmaranya yang penuh liku, itu terlalu memalukan. Andai saja Hisana ada disini Rukia bisa curhat pada kakaknya.

"Banyak tugas saat SMA itu biasa Ruki-chan, dulu saat ayah seusiamu ayah juga punya banyak tugas dan ayahmu yang hebat ini selalu menyelesaikan tepat waku.'' Terang sang kepala keluarga dengan bangga.

''Hah? Selalu menyelesaikan tepat waktu? Jangan bergurau, bukankah dari dulu kau sering dihukum oleh semua guru karena kau tidak mengerjakan tugas ya, heh?'' Ujar Mebuki kepada suaminya.

''Siapa bilang? Aku dihukum oleh guru bukan karena tidak menyelesaikan tugas tapi aku mengumpulkannya lebih lama dari teman yang lain,''

''Sudahlah jangan berbohong aku tahu semua tentangmu.''

''Wah, benarkah? Jangan-jangan dari dulu kau suka membuntutiku?''

''Membuntuti siswa yang sering mendapatkan hukuman dari guru? Jangan mimpi.''

''Tapi kau mencintaiku kan, anata?'' goda sang kepala keluarga kepada sang istri sehingga membuat sang istri merona.

Rukia senang melihat interaksi antara kedua orangtuanya mereka saling mencinta, ayahnya yang kocak ibunya yang keras berbeda namun saling melengkapi. Apakah dirinya dan Ichigo bisa seperti itu ya? Memikirkan Ichigo membuat Rukia bersedih dia tidak siap untuk bertemu dengan Ichigo besok semoga saja Ichigo tidak tahu dengan rumor fortune cookies yang Rukia berikan. Biarlah ini menjadi cinta sepihak yang menyakitkan bagi Rukia . Tapi benarkah itu yang kau inginkan,hem?

TBC

* * *

_**Hy perkenalkan saya Kuro Shiina panggil aja kshiina. Saya anak baru di fandom ini, hihihi. Fic ini adalah fic remake dari fic saya yang lain saya cuma ganti tokoh sama settingnya aja selebihnya masih sama kayak fic itu. Hehehe kalau kalian penasaran tentang fic aslinya berkunjung aja ke profil saya *promo.**_

_**Di fic ini keluarga Kuchiki bukan bangsawan seperti aslinya, keluarga Kuchiki di sini Cuma keluarga biasa aja. Saya ga tahu orang tua Rukia itu siapa, jadi saya ngarang sendiri hehehe. Ibunya Rukia itu mirip sama Rukia, Cuma rambutnya panjang dan digelung khas ibu-ibu. Kalau ayah Rukia potongannya kayak bapa-bapa kantoran biasa, badannya sedikit gemuk tapi cakep kok. Mungkin itu sedikit penjelasan dari saya supaya ga bingung bacanya. Kalau ada yang ditanyakan, Tanya aja bakalan saya jawab kalau saya bisa jawab #plak hehehe. Satu lagi saya pinjem chara di Naruto nih buat Butler yang nyambut Rukia.  
**_

_**Terimakasih kepada para pembaca semua, bisa dibilang fic ini debut pertama saya disini -meskipun bukan fic yang pertama- untuk itu saya minta bantuan kalian buat ngoreksi fic ini supaya saya bisa jadi lebih baik lagi m(-_-)m. Mohon bantuannya ya minna. **_

_**Gimana mau lanjut atau stop sampai di sini? Kasih tau jawabannya lewat kotak review ya? Kalau boleh sama konkritnya juga yayayayaya?Jangan Cuma mendem sendiri, bagilah dengan saya ;)**_

_**Sign,**_

_**Kshiina**_

_***Oh iya saya mau nanya, apa sebutan fans penyuka Ichiruki? Kan kalau fans SasuSaku disebut Savers (sasusaku lovers ) kalau Ichiruki apa?**_


	2. Chapter 2

Pagi pun tiba, Rukia yang kemarin setelah makan malam langsung mengurung diri dikamarnya sekarang masih bergelung dibawah selimut hangat bermotif bunga lavender miliknya. Tak dihiraukannya suara merdu yang keluar dari benda berbentuk bulat berwarna merah malah dia semakin menyamankan diri di kasur queen size miliknya. Sampai akhirnya sang ibu masuk kekamar anaknya untuk membangunkan Rukia secara manual(?). Karena biarpun alarm telah berbunyi nyaring sejak tadi sang anak tercinta belum juga bangun.

"Rukia bangun sudah siang," ucap Kanae sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Rukia pelan.

"..."

"Rukia cepat bangun, kau akan terlambat sekolah," ucap sang ibu lagi.

"..."

"Rukiaaaa~ ayo cepat bangun sayang, ini sudah siang." Ucap Kanae ketiga kalinya kali ini dia membuat suaranya menjadi selembut mungkin berharap sang anak segera bangun dari tidur panjangnya. Namun bukannya bangun Rukia malah semakin pulas karena suara Kanae ini seperti nyanyian nina bobo ditelinga Rukia.

Kanae kesal dengan kebiasaan buruk putrinya ini, dia tak habis pikir darimana Rukia mendapat kebiasaan susah bangun di pagi hari, perasaan dia waktu sekolah dulu selalu bangun lebih awal dari anggota keluarganya yang lain nah ini jangan harap.

Karena kesal Kanae membangunkan Rukia dengan sedikit kasar sekarang dia menggoyangkan tubuh putrinya dan mengeluarkan suara maha dahsyat miliknya.

"RUKIAAAA BANGUUUUUNNN!..."

Mendengar suara volume tinggi membuat Rukia dengan segera membuka kelopak matanya yang sangat lengket bagai ada lem dikedua sisinya. Rukia menatap ibunya malas dengan ogah-ogahan Rukia bangkit dari tidurnya menguap sedikit lalu menengok kearah jam weker yang terletak di meja nakas tepat disisi kanan kasurnya. Hah~ apa-apaan ibunya ini kenapa menganggu Rukia sih padahal tadi Rukia sedang bermimpi pacaran dengan Ichigo namun sayang saat mereka hendak berciuman dengan tidak berprikeremajaan membangunkannya. Padahal jika Rukia tidak keburu bangun mungkin mereka akan berciuman, biarpun dalam mimpi tapi tak apalah daripada tidak sama sekali.

Rukia mengarahkan pandangan kearah ibunya yang saat ini masih berdiri disisi kiri ranjangnya dengan menampilkan ekspresi horor. Kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya lagi ke jam weker disana terlihat jarum jam menunjukan pukul 6.30 masih pagi pikirnya. Sekolah kan masuknya pukul 8 masih ada waktu satu setengah jam lagi. Kalau selasa baru dia harus masuk jam 7 pagi karena ada pelajaran olahraga.

Tunggu! Bukankah hari ini adalah hari selasa ya? Hah biar kutebak beberapa saat lagi akan terjadi kerusuhan. Kalian tidak percaya? Kalau begitu mari kita buktikan!

"Aaaarrrgghh aku telat, kenapa ibu baru membangunkanku sekarang?" Tuduh Rukia pada ibunya, tanpa menunggu jawaban Rukia langsung pergi menuju toilet.

Jduk

Benarkan apa kataku?

"Aww.. Dasar pintu tidak tahu diri. Kau tahu aku sudah telat kau malah cari gara-gara denganku kau ingin merasakan bogeman dariku hah?" Bukannya cepat masuk ketoilet dan segera mandi Rukia masih sempat-sempatnya memarahi pintu toilet yang tidak berdosa.

Sang ibu yang melihat keanehan putri bungsunya hanya menggelengkan kepala, kemudian berkata," Rukia sudahlah, cepat mandi kau sudah sangat terlambat. Kau mau dihukum untuk lari mengitari KHS 'kan?" Setelah mengatakan itu Kanae keluar dari kamar putrinya ini.

Perkataan ibunya membuat Rukia tersadar lalu dengan secepat kilat dia masuk kekamar mandi dan segera membersihkan diri sekedarnya. Tak sampai sepuluh menit Rukia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan sudah memakai seragam sekolahnya. Kemeja sailor dengan rok lipit berwarna hijau lumut dengan asal dia menyisir rambut raven sebahunya. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi Rukia keluar kamar setelah sebelumnya mengambil tas sekolahnya yang terletak begitu saja disudut kamar.

Setelah sampai dibawah Rukia melihat ayahnya yang masih membaca koran pagi dengan ditemani secangkir kopi arabica buatan sang ibu. Sementara ibunya tengah membuat bentou yang dia yakini adalah untuknya.

"Ibu sepertinya sekarang aku tidak membawa bentou dulu, soalnya aku sudah telat." Ujar Rukia pada sang ibu yang sedang menghias bentou yang Rukia yakin tidak akan selesai dalam waktu singkat.

"Ibu tahu, bentou untukmu sudah siap kok. Ini," Kanae menyerahkan kotak bekal berbentuk bulat berwarna ungu pada Rukia. Ternyata dugaan Rukia salah, bentou miliknya telah siap. Lalu bentou itu untuk siapa dong?

"Bentou yang sedang ibu hias ini untuk ayahmu, akhir-akhir ini ayahmu sedang tidak ingin makan diluar, kau tahulah sayang sekarang kan akhir bulan." Terang Kanae menjawab rasa penasaran putrinya sambil mengerlingkan matanya kearah sang kepala keluarga yang pura-pura sibuk pada koran paginya.

Rukia menggangukan kepala merah mudanya pertanda mengerti, mengarahkan pandangan kearah jam tangan pink yang yang tengah ia kenakan sekarang lalu berjata, "hmm..baiklah. Ayah, ibu aku berangkat dulu," pamit Rukia pada kedua orangtuanya.

"Ya, hati-hati dijalan sayang/Ruki-chan," jawab kedua orang tuanya serempak.

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan secepat yang ia bisa Rukia berlari menuju kesekolahnya, dia lupa kalau sekolahnya itu agak jauh dari rumahnya. Sehingga dari tadi Rukia belum sampai juga disekolahnya padahal dia sudah sangat telat, dan dia sudah sangat lelah sekali rasanya kakinya ini bisa patah sewaktu-waktu. Dia menyesal selalu melewatkan jam olahraga sehingga membuatnya gampang lelah seperti ini.

"Hosh.. hosh. aku sudah tidak kuat lagi," Rukia mengistirahatkan dirinya sebentar. Sungguh jika dipaksakan Rukia bisa mati saat ini juga, biarlah dia kena hukuman dari Ukitake-sensei karena Rukia yakin guru ini tak tega memberikan hukuman yang berat pada Rukia paling-paling gurunya itu hanya menceramahinya saja. Jadi apa yang harus dia takutkan? Tapi jika Rukia sedang tidak beruntung Rukia akan diberi hukuman oleh guru BP yaitu dia harus lari mengelilingi lingkungan KHS yang luasnya tiga kali lapangan sepak bola. Jangan bercanda, sebelum dia menyelesaikan hukumannya dia sudah mati terlebih dahulu.

Akhirnya dengan nyawa yang tinggal setengah Rukia sampai didepan gerbang sekolahnya. Untungnya sang guru BP tidak ada disana, dengan penuh rasa syukur Rukia masuk kedalam lingkungan sekolah dengan langkah perlahan Rukia pergi menuju kelasnya, Rukia yakin semua temannya telah ada dilapangan olahraga indoor karena lapangan outdoor telah ditempati oleh kelas lain.

Saat sampai dikelas Rukia langsung menuju bangkunya dibaris kedua bangku ketiga, disana telah ada sebuah tas berwarna hitam milik Ichigo. Seketika saat pandangannya bertemu dengan tas milik Ichigo, mendadak hati Rukia terasa sakit. Dia mulai membayangkan kejadian kemarin saat dia memberikan Fortune Cookies pada Ichigo bagaimana ya dia harus bersikap pada Ichigo?

"Rukia?" Tanya seseorang dibelakang Rukia, yang Rukia yakini adalah Ichigo.

Dengan ragu Rukia membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Ichigo, "Lho kok? Kenapa kau tidak memakai baju olahraga, bukannya sekarang itu ada pelajaran orlahraga kan?" Tanya Rukia yang harusnya pertanyaan itu ditujukan pada dirinya juga.

Mengernyitkan kening Ichigo menatap heran Rukia lalu berkata, "Bukankah semalam aku sudah mengirim email untukmu ya?"

"Hah? Email? Entahlah aku tidak tahu, semalam ponselku mati karena habis baterai."

"Pantas saja," jawab Ichigo menggantung. Dia berjalan melewati Rukia untuk bisa duduk dikursinya.

"Pantas saja apanya Ichigo? Dan kau juga belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi." Cercar Rukia pada Ichigo yang sekarang tengah menyumpal kedua telinganya dengan earphone sambil memejamkan matanya menikmati alunan melodi yang diputar di Ipod miliknya.

Tapi biarpun begitu Ichigo masih bisa mendengar suara Rukia, melirik sekilas kearah Rukia, Ichigo berujar, "Ponselmu sudah di_charge_?"

"Sudah, semalam aku sudah mengisinya. Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Rukia heran atas pertanyaan Ichigo yang menurutnya tak penting.

"Sekarang hidupkan ponselmu," titah Ichigo pada Rukia. Ichigo tahu kebiasaan Rukia yang selalu lupa untuk menghidupkan ponselnya. Ichigo kadang merasa tak paham dengan Rukia, punya ponsel tapi jarang digunakan. Rukia tidak seperti teman-teman perempuannya yang lain yang selalu memainkan ponselnya dimanapun dan kapan pun.

Merogoh saku roknya, Rukia mengeluarkan smartphone kesayanganya. Smartphone itu adalah hadiah dari Hisana saat Rukia berulang tahun yang ke 16 beberapa bulan yang lalu. Segera saja Rukia menuruti perintah Ichigo untuk menghidupkan ponsel miliknya.

"Sudah, sekarang apa lagi?" Tanya Rukia pada Ichigo.

"Bukankah kau ingin tahu kenapa aku tidak memakai pakaian olahraga? Jawabanya ada di email yang aku kirimkan kemarin." Terang Ichigo pada Rukia biarpun penerangan Ichigo tidak membuat Rukia mengerti.

"Kenapa kau tidak langsung saja memberitahuku saja, kenapa harus repot-repot buka email segala kalau kau sudah tau jawabannya?" Tanya Rukia lagi, pertanyaan Rukia memang benar adanya kenapa Ichigo tidak langsung saja memberitahu Rukia malah menyuruh Rukia untuk membuka emailnya?

"Hn," jawab Ichigo ambigu membuat Rukia bingung setengah mati. Sebelum Rukia bertanya lagi, Ichigo kembali menutup kedua kelopak matanya menyembunyikan iris madunya yang sangat indah menurut Rukia. Yang Rukia tahu jika Ichigo sudah seperti itu tidak boleh ada orang yang menggangunya. Maka tanpa bertanya lagi Rukia membuka emailnya dan benar saja dia mendapatkan 3 email baru yang salah satunya dari Ichigo. Rukia mengabaikan dua email yang lain dia langsung membuka email dari Ichigo semalam.

**To: You**

**From: kichigo15 ****_et _****kmail ****_dot_**** com **

**subjeck: Info**

**Besok tidak usah datang pagi karena Ukitake-sensei tidak akan hadir.**

Begitu isi email yang dikirimkan Ichigo yang Rukia yakin semua siswa dikelasnya mendapat email serupa seperti dirinya. Singkat padat dan jelas khas seorang Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Selamat pagi Ichigo-kun, Rukia-san." Sapa Orihime pada mereka berdua membuyarkan pikiran Rukia. Mengangangkat kepala ravenya yang tadi sempat tertunduk Rukia membalas sapaan Orihime padanya. Ichigo? Tidak, dia tidak mau repot-repot membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab sapaan Orihime, dia hanya membuka matanya sebentar lalu menutupnya kembali.

"Tumben Rukia-san datang pagi." Ujar Orihime setelah dia mendudukkan dirinya dibangku yang berada didepan bangku Ichigo dan Rukia. Hari ini Orihime tampil mempesona seperti biasanya, rambutnya yang panjang kali ini dia biarkan tergerai, bagian bawah rambutnya dibuat curly. Mungkin sebelum berangkat sekolah Orihime memakai _hairdini_ dulu, pikir Rukia.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau hari ini kita tidak olahraga, makanya aku datang pagi." Terang Rukia sebenar-benarnya sambil memainkan jari-jari yang bagian ujungnya tidak rapi karena sering digigit oleh sang empunya.

"Lho kok bisa? Apa Ichigo-kun tidak mengirim email padamu semalam?" Menatap Rukia penuh tanya tapi sebelum Rukia menjawabnya Orihime lebih dulu memotongnya.

"Ichigo-kun bukannya setelah kita pulang dari kafe aku menyuruhmu untuk mengirim email pada Rukia juga ya?" Sekarang perhatian Orihime tidak lagi ditujukan pada Rukia melainkan kepada orang disebelah Rukia, yaitu Ichigo.

Mendengar itu semua, membuat hati Rukia sakit. Jadi semalam Ichigo dan Orihime pergi ke café bersama, atau bisa dibilang semalam mereka berdua berkencan? Berkencan disaat Rukia sedang galau memikirkan apa yang akan Ichigo katakan tentang fortune cookiesnya itu. Tega sekali. Rukia tidak lagi mendengar apa yang dikatakan Orihime selanjutnya, yang berputar dipikirannya sekarang adalah Ichigo dan Orihime berkencan, itu saja. Tanpa sadar Rukia meremas kedua tangannya, dia ingin marah pada mereka berdua karena berkencan dibelakang Rukia.

Tunggu! Memangnya siapa dia? Dia bukan siapa-siapa, hanya teman sebangkunya Ichigo, Rukia tidak punya hak untuk marah pada Ichigo karena telah berkencan dengan Orihime. Ku ingatkan lagi Rukia, kau itu bukan siapa-siapa jadi kau tidak boleh marah karena mereka berdua berkencan.

"...ia?"

"...kia?"

"Rukia kau kenapa?" Tanya Orihime khawatir, karena sedari tadi Rukia hanya berdiam diri saja.

Sedikit kaget Rukia menjawab, "tidak, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya memikirkan tentang tugas kelompok yang diberikan Aizen-sensei." Bohong Rukia, mana mungkin Rukia jujur soal apa yang dipikirkannya tadi.

"Hah iya, kau benar. Bukankah kita satu kelompok? Kapan kita akan mengerjakan tugas itu?" Mata aquamarine Orihime menatap Rukia dengan tatapan penuh harap.

"Hmm. Terserah saja, besok juga bisa." Jawab Rukia tanpa minat.

Orihime menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda setuju, "Baiklah aku setuju, bagaimana denganmu Ichigo-kun?"

Mendengar namanya disebut Ichigo membuka matanya, "terserah."

"Baiklah kalau begitu besok kita kerja kelompok, soal tempatnya dimana besok saja ya kita tentukan." Putus Orihime akhirnya, bangkit dari kursinya kemudian berjalan menuju pintu keluar setelah Orihime pamit sekedarnya pada IchiRuki katanya dia akan pergi ke toilet.

Setelah kepergian Orihime tinggalah Ichigo dan Rukia di kelas itu. Sekarang baru pukul 07:25 teman-teman yang lain belum datang.

…

"...-sheet, Cash flow adalah hasil dari proses Akuntansi. Laporan keuangan tersebut diperlukan oleh pihak intern maupun..blablablabla." Rukia tidak lagi mendengarkan penjelasan dari guru Akuntansinya ini, pikirannya melanglangbuana entah kemana. Bodoh amat lah nanti kalau ada ulangan berdoa sajalah pada Kami-sama.

**Tetttt**

**Tetttttttt**

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi, semua siswa keluar dari kelasnya masing-masing berniat pergi menuju kantin sekolah. Tapi tidak untuk Rukia, dia memilih memakan bekalnya di kelas. Ichigo? Sepertinya dia tidak akan pergi ke kantin, karena Ichigo malah mengeluarkan sebuah komik vol terbaru dari anime manga favoritnya yang menceritakan seorang remaja laki-laki yang menjadi shinigami pengganti karena diberikan kekuatan oleh seorang shinigami pemilik shirayuuki..

Rukia mulai membuka bentou buatan ibunya tercinta, dalam diam ia memakan bentounya setelah berdoa terlebih dahulu pastinya.

"Mana bentou untukku?" Suara Ichigo yang tiba-tiba membuat Rukia hampir saja tersedak oleh tempura udangnya, segera saja Rukia menenggak air minum miliknya.

"Apa? Bentou untukmu?" Rukia mengernyitkan alis kirinya, tak mengerti ats ucapan Ichigo itu.

"Hn. Aku lapar, suapi aku!" Titah Ichigo itu membuat Rukia diam makin tak paham dengan Ichigo.

"Kenapa diam, kau pacarku kan?"

Apa? pa-pa-car? Ichigo bilang Rukia adalah pacarnya, apa dia telah salah dengar? Rukia menyimpan dulu sumpitnya kemudian memberikan perhatian penuh pada orang yang berada disampingnya, matanya menatap penuh tanya pada orang tersebut.

"Bukankah kemarin kau memberikanku fortune cookies?"

"Kau tahu?" Rukia kaget kenapa Ichigo bisa tau tentang fortune cookies yang diberikan Rukia kemarin.

"Hm. Terpampang jelas di kemasan kue itu."

"Kau memakan kuenya? Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Tidak, aku memberikannya pada Yuzu. Kata Yuzu kuenya enak"

"Kenapa kau memberikannya pada adikmu?"

"Karena aku tak suka rasa strawberry, rasanya aku memakan diriku sendiri, lagi pula syaratnya cuma kuenya enak 'kan ?"

Benar juga, di sana tidak disebutka kalau si target harus memakannya di sana hanya disebutkan kalau kue itu enak kan? WHAT? Berarti sekarang mereka berdua jadi sepasang kekasih? Kekasih sungguhan?

Rukia membelalakan matanya saat benda kenyal dan lembut menekan bibirnya, Ichigo memejamkan kedua matanya menikmati ciuman pertama mereka. Kedua mata Rukia masih terbuka karena kaget atas kejadian yang sangat mendadak ini, namun perlahan Rukia memejamkan kedua matanya juga. Jantungnya seakan lepas dari tempatnya, karena kencangnya detakannya.

Tangan Ichigo yang semula diam, berpindah kearah pinggang ramping Rukia memeluknya supaya bisa lebih dekat padanya. Lidah Ichigo berusaha masuk kedalam mulut Rukia untuk mengajak lidah Rukia bertarung, dengan senang hati Rukia menyambut lidah nakal Ichigo itu. Sepertinya ciuman mereka sudah masuk kedalam _french kiss_, Ichigo dengan rakus mencium Rukia begitu juga Rukia tangannya yang semula menggantung disisi tubuhnya sekarang meremas rambut Ichigo, untuk meminta lebih. Sepertinya mereka tidak sadar dimana mereka sekarang, Rukia hampir saja tersedak oleh saliva mereka yang telah bercampur, saat merakan tangan Ichigo merayap semakin keatas menuju sesuatu yang sangat sensitif bagi semua wanita.

Setelah merasa puas Ichigo melepaskan ciumannya, Rukia terengah karena kehabisan napas. Wajah Rukia sangat merah sekarang, bibirnya sedikit bengkak karena ciuman Ichigo padanya.

"Itu tanda peresmian hubungan kita, lain kali aku akan melakukan lebih daripada itu. sekarang habiskan makan siangmu bel masuk sebentar lagi berbunyi," ujar Ichigo pang lebar. Rukia hanya membeku ditempat, apa katanya ini baru permulaan? Rukia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kedepannya. Ah itu tidak penting, yang penting sekarang adalah dirinya sudah resmi menjadi pacarnya Ichigo.

Ternyata fortune cookies itu benar adanya, bagaimana? Apa kalian tertarik mencoba? Kalau iya, ayo segera datang ke café Hollow, sudah tau kan alamatnya dimana? Selamat berjumpa lain waktu, bye bye.

**Fin.**

**Hahaha selesai… ini fic remake jadi ga susah bikinnya tinggal edit sana edit sini jadilah seperti ini. Mohon maaf kalau feelnya kurang kerasa, karena jujur aja di bleach aku Cuma tau Ichigo sama Rukia doang. Ini baru belajar buat nyari OTP lagi setelah OTP hot ku udah CANONNNN! Yeaayy SasuSaku! Setelah menunggu lima belas tahun akhirnya mereka Canon juga, HOHOHO. **

**Makasih banyak buat yang udah ngeripiu fic ini, saya sempet pesimis pada awalnya karena saya orang baru di sini. Hehehe.**

**See ya**…


End file.
